


The Most Punderful Time

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad bad puns, Gen, im so sorry, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: The marauders are just sitting around cracking bad puns
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Kudos: 6





	The Most Punderful Time

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR MY CRAPPY SENSE OF HUMOR

Remus was all done with his classes for the day, and so were Sirius, Amethyst, and James. They were all sitting around the boys’ dorm with Sirius’ feet in Remus’ lap. All of a sudden Sirius went out and got a pine cone from the Christmas tree in the Common Room. He smiled as he placed it in Remus’ hand, who simply looked up at him confused.

“I pine for you, Remus,” Sirius said, with a cheeky smile spreading on his face. The grunts of laughter from James and Amethyst only seemed to encourage Sirius further, even though Remus did not feel the same.

“Oh Merlin, Siri,  **that’s such a bad joke.** ” Unfortunately, Remus knew he had made a grave mistake as soon as he said those words. Telling his friends that he doesn’t enjoy something is a sure shot guarantee of them doing that thing.

“If I were to use the Atmospheric Charm James,” Amethyst began. “Would that make him a  _ rain _ deer?”

“You’re all children, you know that?”

“Takes one to snow one.” James retorted, causing Sirius to quite literally roll on the floor. This went on for a few more rounds. Suddenly, Remus too joined in on the laughter.

“What?” Asked Sirius.

“Nothing. It’s just that you guys are  _ sleigh- _ ing these puns.”


End file.
